playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LinebeckIV/My Top 10 SSB4 Newcomers
Hey there guys, well seeing as everyone else on this wiki is doing it I figure I may as well do my own Top 10 most wanted newcomers for Smash 4. These character choices or both based off of who I want to be in and who I think should be in the game. I also will not be including any Melee Vets. So with that said here we go... '10. Black Mage' Starting with Black Mage as the ONLY Third Party rep on this list. With Capcom, Sega, Konami with their hat in the Smash ring I think the best possible choice for a fourth developer to join is Square Enix, while Namco is a decent pick none of it's characters really have strong starting roots or a very long or close history with Nintendo. Whereas series FF, DragonQuest and Crono Trigger have flourished on the Big N's systems. I think Black mage works best as a symbol and rep for the long and constantly changing series, being both classic and iconic. 9. Slippy Toad Now I know what you're thinking "Slippy omg hes such a stupid character and useless and dumb why him over Krystal!" trust me I understand it if you don't like Slippy. But please for the sake of this can you put personal bias aside and here me out. Slippy unlike Krystal, Leon, or Peppy has been a pilot and character in every single Star Fox game to date. He is definately the most important SF character not yet playable, and one practiclaly guranteed not to be another clone."yeah but Slippy is a stupid useless Toad, he can't fight!" Wrong, sure Slippy isn't the greatest pilot but that's because he's the mechanic of the team, as well as the weapon mechanic, opening up possiblities for a playable SF rep with not a blaster, but a frickin Rocket Launcher. He'd be a great pick, and is only this low because I don't think SF immedietly needs another character. '8. Isaac' Now to be blunt I like many know actually very little about Golden Sun. However I do know that Isaac looks like a very promising character and one from a deserving series, with three games in total. The last one which came out in 2010. It's also at the point now where what Smash really needs is more characters from unrepped series, which is why it's good we've already gotten Villager and Lil' Mac. A swordsman with the capabilities to be so much more Isaac is my Number 8 pick. '7. Dixie Kong' ' ' People who know me know I'm a really big DK fan and so with that comes my desire for more DK reps. Honestly the series is so important to Nintendo and has been the host of so many titles it's kinda annoying how we've only gotten 2 characters from the series. So I think right out of her recent return in Tropical Freeze Dixie would make a great pick, on her own of course (cause she don't need no man). She may appear to have limited moveset possibilities but again if you know me you know what I say, "It's not the character that lacks possibility, it's you who lacks imagination.". So Dixie should be added, but ONLY after K. Rool (We'll get to him). '6. Ray' ' ' Yep, here he is the prime fighter from the Custom Robo series. Much like GoldenSun Custom Robo is another long overlooked Nintendo series and one that needs a rep for the sake of both adding in a cool ass character and hopefully bringing some life back into the francise. I think Ray just by looking at his pic alone show you why he ought to be added, if you can't tell why it's because he's a f***ing fully armed flying robot. Just as long as Sakurai doesn't make him 5 inches again like when he was a AT then Ray is golden and prime to join the battle. '5. Impa' Now as a huge Zelda fan you know I had to put atleast oneZelda newcomer on this list, and I'm pretty sure you all know it wasn't gonna be Ghirahim. Probably not one of the most common choices but Impa is most definately a great character, and one that has been making quite a rivival after her absense from the series for quite awhile. What makes Impa great is her strong history with the series, in fact she has been part of Zelda lore since day 1, and has since changed over time and eventually in the young agile fighter she is today. And with a strong future and hopefully a playable appearence in Hyrule Warriors she is definately atleast one of the francises prime choices. '4. Black Shadow' Ahhh F-Zero, neglected character wise for so long. I know alot of people like to scoff at the idea of another F-Zero rep due to it's long absense from the video game scene, but if you ask me that's only more of a reason to add in another character. What better way to build demand for another game than with a new character, and what better character than Black Shadow. Sure some people might swing for Goroh instead, which is fine but I prefer the series main villain to Cap'n rival. Black Shadow has great potential to be a truly great villain and one worthy of being amidst Bowser, Wolf, Dedede ect. So all I ask is give F-Zero and it's characters a chance, you might just like what you see. '3. Ridley' Always a controversial pick Ridley lands in at number 3. Now I know Ridley doesn't have problems, yeah, he is pretty huge and that may lead way to problems with making him a character. But let's face it guys we're not game developers and we can't say one way or another if Ridley is possible. But let us all hope he can make it in as he is easily the biggest and most important character not yet included into Smash as he is a constant reoccuring and important character to Metroid. Not much there's to say that hasn't already, so with that I move on. '2. Palutena' Another common pick Palutena the great lady Goddess from Kid Icarus. Now let's be honest here, Palutena is bound to be in the game, maybe not completely guranteed but it is still very very likely. Not only did she make a full revival in Uprising as the character alongside Pit the entire time, the only KI character aside from Pit to be in all three games but also as a Goddess has so much possibility in terms of fighting ability. Plus the fact that she was brought back to life by Sakurai himself doesn't help either. Again you probably already know this, so let's get on with my Number 1 Most Wanted Newcomer! '1. King K. Rool' Yeah yeah you all knew this pick was coming. But I really can't think of a character I want more than the Killer Krem King himself. Like I said DK really deserves more characters and K. Rool is definately the most important, iconic, unique and memorable possible choice from the series. "Oh but he hasn't been in a game forever" *Sigh* this like I said with B. Shadow is only more of a reason to revive this fan favourite character. I mean just imagine the alt. costume possiblities this guy brings to the game. I know he's a great character. You know he's a great character. Don't let me down Sakurai! So there you have it, my top 10 Newcomers for Smash Bros. Wii U. Feel free to discuss my choices below. Category:Blog posts